


Humiliation is a Better Revenge than Death

by Graceaphine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom W.D Gaster, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Flashbacks, Frisk is female., Gaster is a male but Sans mostly refers to him as an 'it'., Humiliation, M/M, Magical hands., Master!Gaster, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mindbreak, More like ASSter, Possession, Sans' POV, Second POV, Sub Sans, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Well it's kinda dadster but not really, What am I doing with my life?, not dadster, penis sucking, reader is sans, slave!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: You hear footsteps get louder and stop right in front of you. You hope whoever was in the room with you was going to help you.…You hoped right……Yet oh so wrong……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! What a lovely first Undertale fanfiction on here. =) Just a warning in case you didn't read the tags for whatever reason:
> 
>  
> 
> IN THIS GASTER IS SANS' DAD AND RAPES HIM!!!!
> 
> Also, I haven't written smut in ages and have never written rape or smut with skeletons or skeleton raping another in a chick's body or...you get the point. So this may not be very good. Feedback is always wanted and welcomed.

Darkness surrounded you. You couldn’t see anything. You didn’t know where you where or why you were here. Your SOUL was beating loudly making all kinds of thumping noises. You tried to summon something - some bones or Gaster Blasters, anything really - but nothing worked. Was there something or someone preventing you from using your powers? You tried to call out for Papyrus but stopped yourself, surprised by how hoarse and raspy your voice was. You tried to call out for Papyrus again…

...No response…

You tried to call out for Frisk...

...No response…

You tried to call out for somebody, anybody…

…But nobody came.

This wasn’t like the nightmares you’d usually have so you were sure that you were conscious. However, weather you were supposed to be happy about that or not, you weren't sure. 

Creeeeeaaaaaaaak…

Was that the sound of a door opening? Did someone enter the room? You waited, listening out for any sign that someone had entered the room. You decided to call out for help again, but… “Nobody came.” a voice suddenly says.

You perk up, both in excitement and suspicion. So someone is in this room with you. You have to be careful with your words though, you don’t know whether they’re a friend or foe. “*heya, um, whoever you are. bit awkward trying to talk to someone who you can't see. think you could maybe get this blindfold off me? maybe untie me too?” you ask.

You hear footsteps get louder and stop right in front of you. You hope whoever was in the room with you was going to help you. 

…

You hoped right…

…

Yet oh so wrong…

…

The blindfold, now cut into two, falls to the floor. However, the person you’re greeted with makes you feel so sick you think you’re gonna hurl. The being smirks and greets you, saying, “It’s been awhile, son.” 

You sneer in disgust and snap, “*i am not your son and neither is papyrus. what are you doing here anyways? i thought you fell into the void never to be seen again or whatever?” 

“True, that is but all I needed as a vessel to possess. Then, I could do whatever I want with their body and take my revenge upon you for pushing me into my own creation.” the monster says.

“*so what? if you’re going to kill me, spare me the monologuing and just do it!” you demand. 

“Kill you? Oh no, no, no, my son. There are better ways to get revenge on someone than simply killing them.” the monster says.

You don’t like the smirk on the monster’s face. “For example, total humiliation.” the monster continues, his voice low and dangerous. 

“*so you’re going to humiliate me? don’t think anything’s more humiliating than having you for a father.” you say.

The monster choose to ignore you and continues rambling, “To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t asked about that girl you came in here with. I didn’t think I’d hit you on the head that hard.” 

“*girl? what girl?” you ask.

“The human girl, Frisk. I had sent her to lure you here.” the monster replies.

“*f-frisk?” you repeat, eye sockets wide.

Vaguely, you remember something…

 

“Hey, Sans, what’s behind that door in that cave near Snowdin?” Frisk had asked you curiously.

You paused and thought about it for a moment. “*tibia honest, kiddo, i’m not too sure myself.” you answered.

“Let’s go explore it and see if we find anything!” Frisk exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

Frisk had looked adorable like that, how could you have said no? Frisk ran off to go investigate and you ran after her to make sure she’d be okay. Perhaps though, it was you who needed to be watched.

 

“*you bastard, what the hell did you do with frisk?” you demand.

“Well, I said I needed a vessel, didn’t I?” the monster asks.

The implication clicks in your mind. Frisk! You didn’t recognise Frisk’s body the way the monster had messed with it. You’re left eye light glows blue as anger courses through your body. You growl and glare and the being in front of you, trying desperately to relieve yourself of the ropes so you can beat it up. “To be honest - or should I say, tibia - I’m unsure why you’d worry about her when she lured you here on my instructions.” the being continues.

You snap angrily at the being, “*liar, i don’t believe you, frisk would never! and even if she did, i’m sure you had something to do with it and forced her to do it.” 

The being is silent for a moment, then chuckles and says, “You really are too smart for your own good, Sans.”

“*so you admit it!” you yelled, furious.

“Yes, it’s true. I’ve learnt many things from my time, including different types of magic such as mind altering magic. I merely used some of my mind altering magic to mind control your friend into leading you here.” the monster explains.

“*give me one good reason why i should just summon a skele-ton of blasters right now and kill you.” you demand.

“I can give you multiple reasons. Firstly, you can only deal one HP. By the time you summon enough blasters to kill me, I’d have easily killed you. Secondly, your magic doesn’t work when your hands are bound and finally, you’d be hurting and killing Frisk.” the being replies.

You growl, mostly out of anger that it’s right. The monster leans in closer, invading your personal space. You try to move as far away as your confinements will allow but that isn’t much. The monster reaches underneath your jacket and shirt and begins to slowly brush their hand over your bones. Your breath catches in your throat as the monster’s hand trails down to your rib cage, hovering just above your SOUL. “*w-what’re you…?” the monster cuts you off by ripping off your handcuffs.

You’re eyes widen in surprise. What was it doing? Why was it untying you? “If you try anything, I’ll kill Frisk and then find another way to get to you and Papyrus, understood?” it asks.

You growl but don’t say anything or try to run. Apparently, that is satisfying to the monster. “Your response is, ‘Yes, master’. Failure to follow my orders will result in the death of your friend. Do I make myself clear?” the monster asks.

You hesitate but eventually give in and reply, “*yes, master.”

The being smirks and purrs, “Good.”

The being lifts your jacket and shirt over your skull and throws it across the room. With your rib cage now exposed, the monster reaches in and pulls out your SOUL. The monster begins to stroke and rub your SOUL, causing you to shift uncomfortably at the unwanted sensation. You’re eye sockets widen in horror as you realise what the monster is going to do to you. “*w-wait, please d-don’t do this!” you beg.

The being continues poking and prodding your SOUL before beginning to lick it and tease it. As the being massages your SOUL, your body involuntarily begins to feel hot as the pleasure your SOUL’s feeling forces your body to form a penis and ass. “*g-gaster, p-please.” you continue to beg.

The monster smirks and, now having gotten what he needed from your SOUL, places your SOUL back into your rib cage before moving down to start taking off your pants. You’re penis is already hard from the treatment of your SOUL. The monster starts stroking and rubbing your penis and you have to try to muffle your groans. The need for pleasure your body has been forced to want forces you to realise that if the monster stops now, you’ll be the only one disadvantaged from it. “*please...please…” your begs begin to sound more like whispers.

“Please what?” the monster purrs, apply more pressure to your penis as he rubs it.

“*d-don’t make me say it…” you beg.

“Say it, Sans! Admit that you want your master to take you!” the being commands.

“*i...i want my master to take me! please take me, master!” you exclaim.

Your cheekbones turn blue as tears stream down your face. You feel so humiliated. How could possibly ever hang out with Frisk, joke with Tori or look your super cool brother in the eye ever again? Not that you could to begin with. The monster licks your tip and you groan in anticipation. The monster then takes your penis into his mouth and begins sucking and licking it. You moan loudly and try to hide your face with your jacket as much as possible. You're shaking like crazy. You know this is wrong but your body craves the pleasure. You feel disgusted with yourself for being pleasured by the monster. Worst of all, you feel like you’re about to cum. The monster momentarily stops sucking to purr, “Come on, my little slave, cum for master.”

You moan and groan uncontrollably as you desperately try not to cum. This isn’t how you pictured your first time would be. You had always pictured Frisk being your first and - while she technically is your first - you didn’t think you’d be getting raped! The monster bobs its head as it sucks harder and summons magical hands that start playing with your body too. You spare a glance at the monster and see it pleasuring itself too. You’re disgusted - even more so by the fact that you find it hot. It doesn’t take long for the monster’s sucking, the touch of the hands and the sight of the monster pleasuring itself to send your body over the edge. You scream the monster’s name as you cum into the monster’s mouth. As you cum, the monster cums into it’s hands too. The monster finally releases your penis and you fall limp onto the floor, tears streaming down your face. Beside you, the monster bends down and gently cups your skull into his hands. Before you can react, the monster places it’s lips onto your mouth - well actually, it’s your smile but that’s the closest thing a skeleton can manage to a kiss. You gasp and your body tenses up but you don’t have the energy to fight back. The being licks your teeth and you let out a moan. “I knew you wanted this, didn’t you?” the being whispers in your ear.

Finally, after trying to hold on for so long, you finally give in. You surrender your will, mind, body and sanity to this monster - no, you’re master. “*yes, master.”

 

After just a few of the many times master has used you in Frisk’s body - uh, how many times has it been now? - you’d finally stopped begging or pleading for him to stop, trying to resist, escape or fight back. But why would you? To be pleasured by master and in turn get to pleasure him in exchange for never having to face anyone else again - why would you pass upon an opportunity like that? No one would care if you were gone. You are just a worthless waste of space. It’s much better for you to spend your life serving master. You want this. You need this. You love this. It no longer hurts when master uses you, all you feel is pleasure. You can’t think clearly anymore, you don’t need to think clearly - you just need to obey.

As master finishes using you yet again, and you lay in a mixture of yours and master’s cum, you stare up at your master lovingly, waiting for commands. Your eye lights are dim and your face is flushed blue. Drool seeps out of your mouth as you beg, “*please, master...more!” 

Your master smirks and, although you don’t know, can’t wait to watch the footage of he had taken of yours and his session.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both tried to fight. You both gave up.

It took a few attempts for him to finally break you completely. While you lacked physical strength, your mental strength more than made up for it. After your initial capturing, you were subject to multiple 'sessions' each day. All the while, the monster filmed your dirty deeds. You felt so disgusted with yourself. You wanted to vomit. Biting him didn't work, neither did punching or kicking. In the end, no matter what you did, you would still be punished. Even breathing seemed to result in a punishment.

She hated watching you get tortured like this. She knew this was her fault. The thing that weighed down on her conscious most was that watching you get fucked by her own body actually turned her on. She whimpered and apologised to you internally every time she felt heat between her legs. 

A few times, she tried to regain control. This either failed or only lasted for a short time. She would frequently shout out in her mind for the monster to stop hurting you, however, his response was, "You wanted this thing to be yours, did you not? I am simply giving you what you want." 

"T-This isn't what I meant!" she would insist, despite the three or you knowing the truth.

"Then what did you mean?" the monster would ask.

She wouldn't reply after that. When she did manage to gain control, it was always while she was already in you. All she could do was make it as painless as possible as she slowly moved against you. By the time you had released, the monster was already back in control. 

And then it started again.

After a while he left the room, camera in hand, leaving you chained to the wall, covered in semen and tears. You were pretty sure that the chains were the only things keeping you from slumping against the floor. 

On the rare occasion that you had some strength left in you after the monster had left the room, you'd try to escape. This usually proved to be in vain, however, as rather than being rewarded with freedom, you were rewarded with more punishment. 

One night, however, you had managed to break the chains around your wrists and ankles and locked picked the lock with a hairclip which had fallen out of Frisk's hair during one of their 'sessions'. You had held onto it as a momentum of the girl you used to know. Ironically, it proved useful. As soon as you heard the clicking sound of the door unlocking, you swung open the door to your cell, only to be greeted with a truly SOUL-crushing sight. 

Standing there was the monster in Frisk's body. 

Immediately you were shoved back onto the floor of the cell, the door swinging closed behind the monster as he climbed ontop of you, purring, "Well, well, well, it seems you're sneakier than I initially suspected."

"*runs in the family." You shot back.

You didn't sleep at all that night...or the next one...or any, really. 

One day, the monster decided to try out some new kinks. "Tell me, Sans, do you perhaps have a daddy kink?" he asked.

You blinked as what he said processed in your mind. As realisation hit, you felt more disgusted than you thought possible. "*no." you scoff.

"A roleplay kink? Master and slave kink?" the monster continued, "How about some bondage?"

"*firstly, no. secondly, hell no. thirdly, no. fourthly, fuck you." you snapped.

"Too bad, we're doing them anyways." the monster smirked, "And I'm not the one who's getting fucked, son, I believe that's you." 

You rolled your eyes and bit back a growl threatening to escape from your mouth. You made sure to be as defiant as possible as you went through all the kinks, not caring about the stinging sensation felt with each slap. Later in your cell, you would stare at your scars and muse to yourself, "*i wonder what people would say if they found out the royal scientist is a kinky freak. If he still had the position, that is." 

You still thought about Frisk. A lot, actually. One time, during one of your 'sessions', you accidentally moaned her name. The monster was not happy about that. "YOU BELONG TO ME, DAMN IT, SAY YOU DO!" the monster roared.

You glared definitely and snapped, "*i belong to no one." 

That made him even angrier. You weren't able to move your legs for weeks afterwards and the name, "Frisk" had become a forbidden word.

Sometimes, while he went to work on some "side projects" as he so put it, he would force you to watch the records of him raping you, with a dildo shoved into you and your hands bound so you couldn't relieve yourself. It was hard to look at yourself in the mirror after that. 

Oddly enough, the thing that finally broke you wasn't the rape nor the torture. One day, you heard a voice at your cell, "BROTHER!? IS THAT YOU?" 

Standing at the door to your cell was Papyrus, along with your father. Oh no...Oh no, no, no, no...Nonononononononono. Please not him too, anyone but him. "Why the look of horror, Sans? I thought you'd be happy to see us." the monster said, pretending to be Frisk.

"*p-paps, get away from him - i mean her - i mean - ugh! j-just run! leave me and get the hell out of here!" you insisted, panicking.

Papyrus looked at you confused, asking, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROTHER? IT'S THE HUMAN, FRISK. SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" 

"His mind probably isn't in the right place after what he's been through. Let's get him out of here as quickly as possible. Why don't you go and untie him?" the monster suggested, a knife sticking out of his pocket.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, HUMAN. WORRY NOT, BROTHER, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO YOUR RESCUE!" Papyrus said before approaching you.

Behind him, the monster drew their blade and approached your brother from behind. "*papy, wait! get out of the way! please! look behind you!" you exclaimed, although he didn't seem to understand.

You looked at the monster with pleading eyes and begged, "*please, don't kill him! i beg of you! i'll do whatever you want! i'll grovel at your feet if that's what it takes, just please leave my brother alone!" 

Internally, Frisk screamed in horror. Watching tears roll down your face helplessly as her arm was forced upwards, prepared to murder her own friend. "Please! Don't make me do this! Haven't you done enough?" Frisk screamed at the person controlling her. 

You whimpered as Papyrus bent down in front of you, looking up into your brothers eyes, you mouthed, "*run, please!"

In his last moments, your brother's eyes had nothing but warmth and love in them but in just a few seconds, that warmth and love was robbed from his eyes forever. Your brother's dust blew onto you as you screamed, louder than ever before, "*PAPYRUS!" 

You spent the next few days doing nothing but screaming your brother's name until your throat was completely gone and crying endlessly. As he watched you cry, the monster would mock you, saying things such as, "Are you still carrying on over his death? I thought you were stronger than that." 

After a while, you stopped screaming. Stopped crying. Stopped biting. Stopped punching. Stopped kicking. Stopped trying to escape. Stopped pretty much everything. Nothing mattered anymore if Papyrus was dead. 

She stopped fighting too. Stopped trying to regain control. Stopped trying to fight the being possessing her. 

Both of you had completely given up.

It had been about a month after your brother's death. He came into the room and asked, "Do you know what today is, Sans?" 

"*..."

You didn't say anything. You hadn't said a word for nearly a whole month. "It's October 31st, Papyrus' and your birthday. A shame he couldn't he here to celebrate with us." he said, feigning sadness.

"*..."

A hand cupped your skull, brining your head up so you locked eyes with him. "I can help you forget the pain of his death, if you so wish, Sans. All you have to do is promise to serve me for the rest of your life." he whispered.

You heard the sound of the chains around your ankles and wrists falling to the ground and a hand was offered to you, "What do you say, Sans? Will you be mine?"

You took the hand, not even bothering to think twice about it. "*yes master." you replied.


End file.
